Melt with you
by Trafal-dude
Summary: It's another new school year in Konoha High and Tobirama just wants it to end. But then again unexpected things happen and well... It's quite complicated.
1. Melt with you

**Melt with you**

**Authors Notes: Hello! This is my first story so comments and reviews are highly welcomed :3 (P.s I don't own Naruto and english isn't my first language. And I only made this story purely for fun)**

**Chapter 1: First day**

It was the first day of class in Konoha High, and it was also the first day that Tobirama would finally be a 4th year student. Tobirama Senju was an aloof student, he was also quite popular with both the male and female population of the school. Not to mention he was also a prodigy in the making.

Walking around, he made his way to the school bulletin. "Tobirama!" A male voice called behind him. It was Izuna Uchiha, younger brother of Madara Uchiha and bestfriend of Tobirama. He was also another prodigy in the making and popular with the girls as well.

"What is it Izuna?" As Izuna stepped beside him, hands behind his neck and a wide grin etched in his handsome face. "No need to be that rude, Tobirama! And what kind of friend are you? You just left me to go alone the station this morning!"

Izuna all but yelled with his hands flying up to gesture everything he said.

'Uchihas...' Tobirama thought with a grunt. Almost everyone in the area was looking at them now due to the commotion his bestfriend was causing. He sighed and left the poor Uchiha not wanting to cause more attention and went up to his assigned classroom. "Heyyy wait up for me, you arrogant jerk!" As Izuna sweat dropped and ran to follow him. It was a blessing that both of them were classmates again, otherwise Tobirama would have transferred to another class. Almost all of his fangirls were here, and his rival, Kakashi Hatake another silver haired student was his classmate. 'Talk about a great way to end his last school year' Izuna thought with a snort.

"Naru! We're finally 3rd year students! We're this close to being seniors!" Sakura Haruno an aspiring med student, pinched her fingers to show what she was talking about. And Naruto Uzumaki a fellow 3rd year student with a huge determination to become... well she really didn't know what she wanted to be, but she was determined! And that's what she thought was important, to find what she wanted to become and stay determined.

"Yosh! I'm really fired up now Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!" Naru said with her fist raised up to the sky and a smile so bright that it hurt just looking at it. It was quite cute from afar, and bizarre too, but that was just Naruto and if you were friends with her for a very long time, you really wouldn't know what to expect from her. Well she wasn't dubbed the most unpredictable student from her batch for nothing.

"Ne, Naru do you think Sasuke would finally notice me this year?" Sakura asked timidly, her head down and blushing hard. Naru thought it was cute that Sakura had been crushing on Sasuke Uchiha for years. But Sasuke was such a huge dirtbag, he never really noticed the girls in his class nor did he care, he was only focused to impress his brother and become just like him. "Don't give up Sakura-chan! If he doesn't notice a beauty like you then he's blind and stupid! A teme like him doesn't deserve a girl like you really." As Naru comforted her, they went on their way after and made sure to go and check the class list.

"Alright! 'ttebayo the legendary rookie 13 are still classmates! Naru laughed and all but ran to her classroom. 'That girl...' Sakura thought as a tick mark appeared in her forehead and sighed furiously after Naru just left her there standing alone in the hallway.

Apparently the Legendary rookie 13 were still classmates after all these years. They were composed of 13 students who bonded since their first year on Konoha high. These students were Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and the newest member was Sai who joined their group in the 2nd year of Highschool.

After everyone settled down in their class and the clock landed on 7:30 am the bell rung and the voice of the principal was heard in school's speaker. "Good Morning Konoha high! It is a blessed morning to you all, I hope you all had a great summer vacation, but today marks the day that summer has ended and school has started once more! Hahahha but don't worry this year will start with new adventures and friendships! And it will be a story worth telling! Now let us look forward with working with one another again! And once again good morning! Now with the school announcements from our favorite vice principal Madara uchiha." The school principal Hashirama Senju, older brother of Tobirama Senju and complete opposite of his little brother. Hashirama was a ball of sunshine warm and sunny, while Tobirama was the moon, dark and cold.

"Aniki..." Somewhere a silver haired student face palmed.

Today was a new start in their journey with one hyper-active knuckle head blonde, a moody aloof ninja and their whole group of friends joining in the fun. Tobirama just hoped nothing annoying would surprise him this year.

**Authors note:****And that was a wrap! So that was the first chapter of 'Melt with you' I hoped you guys would like it and please review and rate, again this is my first story so sorry for all the mistakes and all TT but I really had fun writing the epilogue and hopefully you all had fun reading it. This is also a fem!Naruto/Tobirama fic because I ship them so much (/) anyway see ya next time!**


	2. And it starts

** Melt with you**

Chapter 2: And it starts

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews! And follows! It's really a pleasure to write for you guys! And I just realized I place "a moody aloof ninja" In chapter 1 I'm sorry that was supposed to be Student haha XD anyway enough with my blabbering. Once again Naruto is not mine! And i write this completely for fun.**

"HASHIRAMA!" Madara's voice was heard through the speaker. And all of the students sweat dropped, The new students were quite baffled as well. Izuna laughed and choked on his saliva. 'Oh that's big brother, Madara alright.' Izuna thought while still laughing, he almost fell out of his chair if it weren't for the angel in disguise called Tobirama. The guy was faster than a bicycle and the dude didn't even notice. "Sorry, sorry that was a habit of not seeing Hashirama for a long time." As Madara continued speaking through the speakers.

"I am pleased to announce that everything seems normal, and I hope that this continues. And Izuna don't be causing anymore trouble young man or else." Now everyone could hear the vice principals laugh through the speaker and everyone shuddered. Meanwhile it was Tobirama's turn to chuckle and Izuna sulking in the background. "You uchiha fellows are really weird, don't you know." Tobirama said as he was drumming his fingertips on the wooden desk. "Shut it, Wood boy and Water Kid." Izuna said with a smirk Tobirama was about to reply when the door opening cut him off. It was Hagoromo-sensei, a legendary teacher and was one of the bests. "Good morning class. I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki, I will be your class moderator until the very end of this school year. So I hope we all get along, and you are allowed to use my period to catch on with your friends." He said with a generous smile.

"Sweet!" Proclaimed Obito, the guy who always wore goggles on his forehead and always got late with his weird excuses. " Kakashi just hummed beside him and went back to reading his "novels/work of art." Tobirama went back to sketching Izuna who slept on the desk snoring. Then a bunch of fangirls crowded Izuna and Tobirama. "Look it's Tobirama and Izuna!" They all but yelled beside him. Ignoring all of them like he always does, he just goes back to sketching Izuna and hopes that the female species move away from him sometime today.

"Would it kill you, to stop moving for more than five seconds Naruto?!" Exclaimed Sasuke as Naru kept on pacing back and forth in front of his row, "No, unlike you Teme I'm actually preparing a super duper cool plan that you won't understand..." Naru said as she poked her tongue out at Sasuke and blew a raspberry at him. What she was actually doing, was pranking the first person to come through the front door. In which she placed a bucket quarter full of dust on top of the door and when someone would open it, she'd laugh hysterically at the person because it would fall on said person and she'd laugh some more. Man she was smart. 'Yahiko-sensei won't know what will hit him!' She snickered and went back to her seat while the other rookie 13 just smile at her with fondness. And slowly the door opened and Naru held her breath and so did the others. The bucket was starting to fall but it didn't hit anyone at all. "What?!" Naru yelled in confusion, her pranks were carefully made but how could have it been destroyed?!

"Woah close one Tobirama, seriously you sure you aren't faster than a motorcycle?" Izuna said as he whistled in awe. Tobirama glared at him and folded his arms, and grunted loudly. "Yo Sasuke! So this is your class huh?" Izuna said as he randomly entered the classroom without permission and Tobirama carefully waited in the hallway. Every girl except for Naru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten squealed in delight of seeing two senior boys in their class, namely that of Izuna Uchiha and Tobirama Senju.

"Hey you! What's your name?!" Naru yelled at the silver-haired guy. He glanced at her and shrugged, at least she didn't look like she was about to jump on him like all the other wild female predators. "What's it to you, shorty?" Tobirama smirked at her. "Oh this means war." Naru said already thinking of a plan to prank the heck out of him. "Sorry guys, I'm late but I was really caught in traffic and then Konan told me to drive the kids to school and I had to, you guys will forgive me right?" Yahiko-sensei said with a smile and chuckled softly. Tobirama took the moment to steal Izuna and go back to his class. That girl though... she was peculiar.

Then the day went on, but Tobirama was still puzzled by the thought of a short feisty girl. 'Hn, I should tell Aniki about this. Maybe it's a sign of hatred or something." He snorted...

Somewhere in the middle of the road, said girl sneezed and continued back to walking home.

**Authors note: Hello again! Hope you liked the developing relationship that is already starting hahaha don't worry I'm making this a slow burn and most of the chapters will be fluffy :3**

**Well see ya next time! **


	3. Introductions

**Melt with you**

**Authors Note: Hello again thank you for all of your support. I am here to present another new chapter and I hope you guys will like it! :3**

**Once again Naruto is not mine.**

"Naru! Wake up! you're going to be late!" Minato yelled while cooking breakfast for them. While their pet dog, Kurama was barking for her outside her door. Her room was quite spacious but only few things were there, it had a queen sized bed in the corner of the room, her closet beside her bed, a big plush toy of an orange fox with 9 tails, it was given by her bestfriend Obito. And a computer shelf with books on the space above. Getting her towel and clothes she went out of her room and Kurama immediately wagged his tail, he was a husky with a unique skin color that was sort of a sunset orange kind, bright and fuzzy. She then bent down and rubbed his belly which gave her a happy woof. She immediately noticed the time and ran to the bathroom. After cleaning up and fully clothed with her uniform which was a white buttoned up blouse with a short black neck tie that was up to her chest, and a short skirt that was also black. She went to the dining table where her parents were sitting down already. She grinned sheepishly and sat down. After saying their prayers They all ate like a happy family laughing and smiling. After cleaning up the dishes, Minato gave her, her daily allowance and kissed her on the cheek. "Be safe alright? And no talking to strangers on the road!" Minato yelled while Naru just shook her head and ran to the front door. Then she went out and ran to her mother who was watering the plants, her mother was pulling on her cheeks and chuckling while she said goodbye. "Go get 'em Naru, 'ttbane." Kushina said with a huge smile and Naru ran off to the train station. She checked her watch and it was still 6:45 am.

She went inside the train and found her perfect spot, it was the window seat and she quickly sat on the chair. Untangling her earphones she noticed a familiar duo. It was Sasuke's cousin and that silver haired prick. Sasuke's cousin was talking animatedly about something, while the silver haired guy sighed and looked irritated but also fondness was shown in his handsome features. 'Woah woah woah, wait handsome?! That guy is an arrogant douche, why am I thinking about this anyway!' Naru thought with a flustered face, she wasn't blind or anything but most of the guys in her school were really handsome, but none really compelled her to like them in that way. She placed on her earphones and went back to staring the view from her window seat.

Tobirama on the other hand, felt like someone was staring at them. He glanced back and saw her, she wasn't staring at them anymore, but she was staring on the view that was given to her by the window. He went back to facing Izuna who still was talking animatedly about his favorite sandwiches. But he still couldn't help glancing at her one more time. And he did, she was asleep and her mouth was a bit open, he sweat dropped and went back to listen to Izuna while a small grin he didn't know crept onto his face. By the time the train arrived to its stop, Izuna and Tobirama stood up and made their way to the doors of the train, she woke up panicking and scrambled to get her things, she then hurriedly ran out of the train. In the midst of her hurrying, she didn't notice that a notebook fell out of her bag. Tobirama who did notice it start to walk to her seat and picked it up. "A notebook?" Izuna questioned him, while he nodded and check the contents. Suprisingly she had a good handwriting that took Tobirama quite in a shock, 'She is still an idiot though.' He snorted and place the notebook in his bag. She owed him for this.

"Man, I shouldn't have slept! I almost didn't wake up on our station!" Groaned Naru, Shikamaru on the other hand responded with a lazy "uhuh." and went back to sleeping, Naru shook her head 'Lazy pineapple' and went back to her seat. Suddenly the door opened and it was that Silver haired turd. 'Huh, what was he doing here?' She thought, and weird there wasn't any female screaming. Right, for once she was a bit earlier than the others as it was still 7:05 am, " You know shorty, you owe me." Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. And a tick mark was there on her forehead. "And what exactly do I owe you for?" She said while slowly walking over to him.

"Well, this." He said with a smirk and threw something at her direction. She caught it and look at the thing he just threw, it was her calligraphy notebook, and it was important to her. Maybe he wasn't such a turd after all.

"Thanks, I guess I do owe you now." She said with a grin "And I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." And she held out her hand to him with one of her brightest smiles.

For once, he was took out by surprise with her smile. It was warm, and it felt right. For some reason he didn't know what to do and he felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck while also holding out his other hand. "Tobirama Senju, and still doesn't excuse you from being called a shorty." He said as he laughed out loud when her eyes widened and she was fuming, he hadn't even realized that he was laughing out loud nor did he realize that the fangirls saw him there in the open. And then he was swept away by them.

"Hah, karma." Naru laughed as she went back to her seat. And waited for the bell to ring, she had to admit. He was cute when he was blushing. And then she laughed hysterically again.

From the back of the room, she didn't know that Sakura and Ino saw what happened. And they squealed with excitement, "I think we found a good pair piggy." Sakura said with no real heat in her voice, Ino rolled her eyes but smiled anyway "Looks like our matchmaking services our needed again, forehead." They both squealed again, with a thought of a certain blonde girl and a silver haired boy together.

Tobirama shuddered in his classroom, he felt some weird aura coming up and he did not like it, one way. Izuna raised his eyebrows at him.

**Authors note: Well I hoped you guys like this chapter! And thanks so much for the follows and hearts :3**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Love Rival!

**Melt with you**

**Authors Note: Another Updateeee :DD yupp I'm on a roll XD and thank you so much for the support!**

**Naruto is not mine and this story is purely for fun.**

"Okay class since for your assignment, I want you to read P.28 of your textbooks and I expect a full page explanation on it, and it will be passed this friday. Thank you and Goodbye class." Hagoromo-sensei said as the bell for recess rung and he went outside of the class. "Urghh I'm so boreddd, Bakashi let's go down and meet Rin! This sucks she's in another class!" Obito said as he yawned and stretched his arms. "Obito, Rin is on a field trip with her club remember?" Stated Kakashi with a bored tone. "Oh right." Obito sighed and then he pumped up his left fist above and exclaimed "I GOT IT!" Kakashi stared at him in confusion. While Obito took his phone from his pocket and dialed someone.

"C'monnnn please come? It's really boring! And I got your favorite jelly beans." Obito practically wailed. "You're gonna come?! Alright! You're the best!" Obito excitedly took out a container full of jelly beans and ended up the phone. "Who was that?" Kakashi asked as he popped a jelly bean on his mouth and carefully putting his mask back on making sure no one saw his face. "Naru's coming up hereeeee yayyyyyy!" Obito said with a smile, Naru was their bestfriend since childhood since they met in the park where Obito, Rin, and Kakashi got free icecream because they were Naru's first friends in the park and Minato's wallet was empty in a day.

Kakashi's head sprung up and started combing his hair to make it more 'cool'. Apparently Kakashi had a... um a 'small' crush on Naru , ever since he met Naru on the park. And it was funny cause he'd always blush amd stutter when Naru was too close for personal space. Naru never really did care about that.

"Do I look uh?-" Kakashi was cut off by a Person tackling the both of them, it was Naru. Kakashi blushed like a tomato while Obito snickered in the sidelines. "Hey Tobirama isn't that the girl you gave the notebook too?" questioned Izuna they were just listening to music until that familiar girl popped up out of nowhere. "Hm?" Tobirama took out his earphone and stared at the sight in front of him. He felt uneasy, and bubbles from the pit of his stomach were popping. He didn't notice he was gripping his desk to hard. And he also didn't know he was glaring at the sight in front of him. "Tobirama, are you alright?" Izuna asked beside him.

For some reason he was compelled to answer no. But "I'm fine just go back to listening to music, I'm gonna join you later." He said with a growl Izuna looked at him worried but did what he was told.

Tobirama scowled, but why did he? He didn't even know the girl enough to be angry, but wait was it about the girl? He didn't understand. And it was annoying.

Terribly so.

There was something familiar that caught the corner of her eye. And so she looked around and saw Tobirama. "Oiiiii it's you!!!" She yelled as she ran up to him. Tobirama choked on his spit. She was really unpredictable. "Hey you're in the same class as Obito and Kakashi!" She said in a sunny smile and poked his cheek. His frown then turned to a smile, not because he wanted to but the crazy woman was pinching his mouth to form a smile. "Hey you look better with a smile." He blushed and scowled at her. She laughed and ruffled his hair. He was supposed to be uncomfortable with this, yet he wasn't how odd. Well she was odd from the start anyway.

"You're weird 'ttebayo." She said with a hearty laugh "But I kind of like it, so don't change." She said as she scratched her cheek while blushing and ran off back to her bestfriends. Tobirama just stared mildly suprised and a bit satisfied with himself. "Alright Naruto." He whispered to no one particular but if Naruto didn't want him to change, the he wouldn't change at all. He didn't understand the sudden determination to impress her by never changing. 'Huh weird.' As he went back to Izuna and listened to music and sketched a new figure.

"Oh you know them Naru?" Ask Obito inwardly giddy because Kakashi had been glaring daggers at Tobirama all the time when they were talking. "Yeah! Tobirama over there returned my Calligraphy notebook when I dropped it on the train, he is still a prick though but we're in good terms." Obito nodded and Kakashi well, he was fuming. And also glaring at the other Silver haired person. Tobirama noticed something from the corner of his eyes while listening to music. It was Kakashi Hatake, his rival in every subject since they were classmates on 2nd year. Kakashi placed a hand over Naru's shoulders and smirked through his mask. Tobirama glared. And both of them had a death glare match. Wait why was he glaring at Kakashi anyway? I mean all he did was draped his arm around Naru, yet that action infuriated him. He folded his arms and turned away. Kakashi felt victorious, and then he realize what he was doing and blushed. "S-sorry Naruto." Kakashi said and Naru smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "What for? " Kakashi just blushed. She was really cute, and he needed to stop talking to himself really. He shook his head and gave her his real smile, one that he reserved just for her. Naru returned it and laughed again, she was really bright when she wanted to, and sometimes it was just her natural aura. Tobirama saw everything when Kakashi thought he turned away. He just stared and not knowing what the burning feeling really was. Maybe Hashirama knew.

**Authors Note: DUN DUN DUN A LOVE TRIANGLE?! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAA But main ship is Tobirama/Fem Naruto so poor kakashi. Thanks for reading!**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Clueless

**Melt with you**

**Authors note: Hello again! Sorry If I haven't updated for a while, this week has been hectic and it's also finals too... But I will update 2-3 chapters this week. So stay in tune!**

**Once again Naruto isn't mine!**

"Tadaima." Tobirama said as he closed the door behind him. It was the second day of class and he was already tired of classes. "Okaeri, little brother." Hashirama said as he poked Tobirama's forehead. "How was school?" Hashirama asked with a smile Tobirama scowled once again thinking about Kakashi and Naru. "I'm too tired to even respond to that." As he placed his bag on the desk and went to his room changing his clothes. "Alright... we're having tempura for dinner by the way!" Shouted Hashirama, his little brother was really confusing when he wanted to be. "Aniki." Tobirama called out from his room.

"Yeah?" Hashirama said as he prepared the table. "I've been feeling this weird thing lately." As Tobirama sat down on the dining chair. Hashirama's face perked up his brother confused? That was quite new "What do you mean Tobirama?" He sat down with his little brother and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "It starts when I see this girl, it's mixed with excitement and annoyance? But she also doesn't irritate me, it's quite confusing and I want to solve it." His brother said with a determined tone. 'Finally, a girl to his liking. Thank the Kamisama!' He grinned and chuckled lightly confusing his brother. "Do you only feel it when she's around or do you feel it with other people too?" He asked slowly, his brother was never good with emotions, and he was always stoic and serious, never having any fun. "I think it only happens whenever I am with her. " He said seriously.

"What else?" Hashirama wanted to know on what extent was his brothers feelings for this girl really was. "I also am very comfortable with her, and she doesn't seem to bother me in anyway, and I have the motivation to see her smile." What Tobirama did not add to his sentence was "I have the motivation to see her smile at me and only me." But maybe it was too creepy. Hashirama felt giddy, his brother finally found a girl and it wasn't the stupid flings his brother had. Hm whoever she was she must be really special. "Are you sure, it isn't a crush your feeling Tobirama?" His brother said with a mischievous smirk, Tobirama froze. Was it a crush? But he never had those, he was never interested in a long term relationship, but as he think of it now, imagining himself with her, he could see it.

No he did not have a crush.

He didn't, it was nothing, his brother was wrong. He wasn't the type to have crushes. "So who's the lucky girl?" Hashirama laughed loudly and patted him in the back. "She isn't lucky, and her Name is Naruto, and no I do not have a crush on her." He said with finality. And folded his arms, no way was he going to have those thoughts. Hashirama shook his head, 'Sooner or later brother, you will see.' Hashirama stood up and sighed maybe it wasn't a crush after all. So he bonked his brother on the head earning a scowl.

Walking along the station again with Izuna, Tobirama froze as he saw Uzumaki Naruto. He had no idea why his heart was racing loudly. Izuna saw her too, and then he ran to her. 'What is he thinking?!' So Tobirama ran after Izuna. But the little prick was fast, and Izuna already told her something, and she smiled really wide at him, Okay so he felt angry again, he didn't know why. "Hey Tobirama! I invited Naru to stay with our booth in the train!" Izuna said with a wink, Tobirama grunted. The three of them went in the train and stayed in a booth. "Yo, we haven't been introduced properly! But I'm Izuna Uchiha." He said with a wink in the end, which Tobirama smacked his head for. Naru chuckled and responded "Naruto Uzumaki." She said with a wink as well and Izuna laughed right back. Well this was great. Tobirama thought as he sat with two idiots.

"And obviously you know this turd right here." Izuna pointed at him and he raised a brow. "Yeah yeah, it's shorty right?" He said with a smirk And Naru flipped him one. "Wow I thought you were a goody two shoes?" He said suprised. Really who thought. "Obviously this girl right here has taste." Izuna said with a wicked smirk. And raised a bro fist at her. Naru bumped her fist with him and they grinned. "Meh, looks do deceive. And obviously it's not like you don't curse too." She said with confidence. "I do. But I never thought that you would, though." Tobirama said with a blank face.

Izuna observed his best friend. 'This is interesting.' He said with a smirk 'What if?' Izuna then asked her " Hey Naru you in a relationship?" He said with a flirtatious wink, and Tobirama growled a bit that only he could hear and folded his arms while closing his eyes. "Nope!" Naru said with a happy smile. Wow she was really dense... "Never really thought about it." She said as she scratched her cheeks. Izuna looked back to Tobirama, and it look like he was quite happy, 'Ah this is going to be fun.' As he thought of ways to irritate Tobirama. "Would you like to be mi-" Tobirama covered his mouth and glared at him. Naru just looked at them confused. "Don't mind him, he's an idiot." Tobirama said while glaring at Izuna. Naru just shrugged, today was starting out as an interesting day.

**Authors Note: And that's a wrap! Looks like Tobirama is still clueless af hahaha but he'll get it soon(?) Sort of. Hopefully hahahahaha :))**

**See ya next time!**


	6. Who's your prom date?

Melt With You

**Author's Note: Hello again! Finally got through this week, and I'm finally working on my pc now. Because I was using my phone to publish it with so yeah hahaha… Anyway let's get on to business**!

** Once again Naruto isn't mine.**

Few weeks has passed by since the opening of school has begun, and already he was starting to get bored. Well at least everything was still easy and well it has been quiet lately, not that he doesn't mind but it was just very unsettling. 'I haven't heard anything from her since we rode the train together over 2 weeks ago.' He thought. Tobirama was a very serious guy and he always took things in a serious way or in a calculating gaze. He was just a serious guy all in all. And when Izuna was sweet talking Naruto he couldn't help take it as a challenge, of course he was thinking of ways to get Naruto's attention, but he himself didn't even know what he was unconsciously doing.

"Hey Kakashi, what should I get Rin for her birthday this Friday?" Asked a very bored Obito as he slumped down on his chair and began doodling on his notebook. "Well I'm getting her this Medicine book that I saw in a shop yesterday, I was even given a small discount." Kakashi said as he eye-smiled Obito. He was always good in sweet talking when he wanted to be and that was dangerous. "What are you two boys talking about?" Their math professor Shikaku Nara asked as he closed in on them. "Oh we were just discussing about how to look for the value of a12, Sir." Kakashi said as he encircled the given problem on the book. Obito was always thankful for this. "Alright, but keep your voices down it's distracting the class." As he walked down on the aisle and both of them sighed in relief. "Well, I'll probably give her something similar to that. Hm do you think she'll like a necklace Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded and continued on drawing a fox that look similar to Naruto's smile. "Man that's creepy Kakashi." Kakashi blushed and glared at him. "It's not like you don't draw Rin anyway!" Kakashi yelled causing theclass to stare at the 2 of them. "Well I'm showing that to Naruto!" Obito yelled back not knowing the whole situation the both of them were causing.

"Show Naruto, what Obito?" Shikaku said to both of them, they both paled and gulped. This wasn't supposed to happen. Luckily for them the bell rang which concluded the first period. Both of the sighed and laughed in utter relief, Shikaku grumbled and cursed in his breath. "Such a drag, okay bye class and do your homework." Tobirama was silently doing his math seatwork until Kakashi yelled something about Rin, he twitched in his seat and looked to the side where Kakashi and Obito were causing a scene. Just then Obito screamed something that took his full attention. 'Why was Naruto even in their conversation?' Tobirama grumbled. He then continued to mind his own business.

"Hey hey, Naru psst Naruuuu!" Sakura said as Naruto was dozing off in her seat. "Ramen-sama? Is that you?" Naruto said as she went back to dozing, Sakura had a tick mark forming on her forehead. "NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP THIS INSTANT RIGHT NOW!" Sakura yelled beside her. Naruto fell of her seat and hit the desk as a result, "Ow, ow, owww, mou Sakura-chan that hurts!" She said as she rubbed the spot on her head from where she got hit. Sakura sighed and helped her up. "What's the deal Sakura-chan?" Naruto tilted her head to motion what she was referring to. Sakura had a wicked grin on her face and began to laugh evilly, Naruto was scared she didn't know what to do when classmates were turning into banshees. Apparently she had said that out loud because Sakura glared menacingly at her, "AH AH! SAKURA-CHAN I WAS JUST JOKING HAHAHA 'TTEBAYO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT." Naruto said as Sakura slowly retreated her fists of love (Author's note: Whoops wrong anime XD) away from Naruto.

"Hmph!" Sakura said as she folded her arms and glared at Naruto, while said person was holding out a peace sign and grinning sheepishly. "Anyway Naruto, I would like to ask who would you bring out to prom this year! I heard that we the third year students and the fourth year students are going to the same prom!" She squealed thinking about her new OTP dancing together. "And where did you hear that Sakura-chan?" Naruto said in a bubbly tone. Sakura and Ino actually asked their class moderator Yahiko-sensei for the information, which he gladly complied to. And in turn that's where she and Ino learned that the fourth year and third year were going to have the same prom. "Yahiko-sensei told me, so who is going to be Naruto?" Sakura asked excitedly, while she herself doesn't have a date she was excited for Naruto, because she had a plan with Ino to get them together even if Naruto will say someone's name. Nothing will get in their way. "Hm, not really sure yet! Obito will surely ask Rin out, and as for Kakashi, hm I'm not sure actually. Maybe Kakashi will accept!" Naruto said as she nodded determinedly.

"Waittt Naru! How about that guy, what was he called again? Aha! What about Tobirama Senju? The principal's little brother?" Sakura said innocently, while inner Sakura was all giddy and jumpy. Naruto hummed in thought, and stared at Sakura for a while. "Well, Kakashi is my best friend, so I don't understand why would I choose Tobirama over him though?" Sakura paled, she had a point. 'Oh no, what am I supposed to tell her now?!' Inner Sakura yelled. "Well maybe Kakashi had a date?" Sakura hoped he really didn't have one. "Well I guess so, I'll ask him later then. How about you Sakura who's your date 'ttebayo?" Sakura blushed and spluttered, "W-well I was hoping uhm…" Sakura turned red again and just stared at Sasuke's direction wistfully, Naruto shook her head and dragged Sakura with her, and they were going to Sasuke's table! Sakura then tried to release her hand from Naruto's death grip but it was no use. And finally they reached his table where he was reading some sort of Manga. He looked up and he made eye contact with Sakura. "What is it, dobe?" Sasuke said as he flipped another page in the manga that he was holding. Naruto then slammed her hands in his table to get his attention, which worked. "Heh, you have a prom date teme?" Naruto asked, there was no use to escape now Sakura thought.

"Hn, no. Now get away dobe." Sasuke said, without sparing a glance at the both of them. "Well Sakura here is willing to be your date teme! See how kind she is teme!" Naruto said as she motioned to Sakura. In turn the said girl blushed and knocked Naruto in the head. "Oh so sorry about this Sasuke-kun, Naruto here is a little bit crazy." She said without stuttering. Inner Sakura was proud. Sasuke glanced at her and she blushed again. "Hn, okay sure. Now will you leave me alone dobe." Sasuke said as he returned his gaze back to the manga, "Okay to what teme??" Naruto asked in confusion and Sakura was confused as well. Sasuke sighed and explained "She is willing to be my prom date right? Then I accept." Sasuke said and Naruto swears she saw a little blush on his cheeks. On the other hand Sakura had been squealing inside her brain. "Alright then that settles it! Thanks teme!" Naruto then dragged a very happy Sakura away from the angsty teenager. Looks like it was good day today.

**Author's note: Hello again! I hoped you like this new chapter hehehe who do you think will Naruto's prom date will be? Will it be KAKASHI OR WILL IT BE TOBIRAMA??? Well then it'll be up to the next chapter to decide!**

**See ya next time! **


	7. Acceptance

**Melt with you**

**Author's note: I am so sorry for updating a little bit long graduation practices really takes a toll on you lel! Anyway I hope you guys still read this and thank you for the support!**

**Naruto is not mine.**

It was the time of the week that everyone would already have a prom partner by now. A.k.a 4 months before prom... 'Why is everyone asking so early?!' A tickmark appeared on his forehead and he had folded his arms indicating that he was annoyed by something, well that's how Izuna reads Tobirama anyway. Izuna grinned, he already had a prom partner, her name was Anko, and they were in good terms. In a friendly way of course.

Tobirama was confused, he wasn't really close with any female or comfortable with any of the female he knew. Except Uzumaki Naruto. He needed to ask if she was free, soon. Or else he would end up partnerless even if that wasn't a word.

"BAKASHIIII I GOT ACCEPTED!" Obito said shaking the masked boy back and forth. Obito was blushing and grinning like an idiot with a lolipop and all. "Rin, Ah my beautiful Rin! She accepted my proposal, and she's going to be my prom date! Isn't that great Bakashi?" Obito said as he was in a bliss, sighing contentedly. Kakashi nodded and tugged on his hair. Obito seemed to notice his best friend's distress and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?" Obito said as he offered Kakashi a piece of lolipop. The gray haired teen accepted and shook his head. "I want to ask Naru to prom, but I'm scared she'll reject me." Kakashi said breaking out of his usual cool state. Obito only saw this state of Kakashi once when they were talking about families and how the gray haired teen missed his mom so much. "Don't worry bakashi! I'm sure she will gladly accept!" Obito patted his back and they waited for the next subject teacher to come in.

This time there were 2 fourth year students (gray haired both) seen waiting in classroom 3-K. "Hn, what are you doing here?" Asked Kakashi as he patiently waited for Naru to notice him. Tobirama grunted to the other student, and blushed a bit. "Ah, I'm going to ask a student here to prom..." Kakashi nodded, he completely understood. After all he was doing the same thing as the other teen was. Out of curiosity, Kakashi was about to ask who the person was when Naruto poked both of their cheeks and both of them faced her.

"Well what are you two doing here?" Tobirama and Kakashi had opened their mouth at the exact same moment. When both of them realized each other's intent and glared at each other. Naruto sweat dropped and pinched both of their cheeks. They stopped and Naruto released the both of them. "N-naruto! I wanted to ask if you already had a prom date?" Kakashi said not ever stopping for a second in his sentence. "Uzumaki! I want to ask if you wanted a prom date!" Tobirama said as he folded his arms and huffed at Kakashi.

Naruto blushed. 'Uhh Kamisama help!' She thought hoping the both of them would at least return to their respective classrooms. To no avail, they were still there and patiently waiting for her answer too. She was doomed! Although she knew Kakashi much longer she couldn't help feel bad if she ever rejected Tobirama. She was confused badly and she hoped someone would save her. Thankfully the heaven above heard her worries, there Nagato stared at the three of them, and coughed. Tobirama and Kakashi furiously left and were 5 feet apart from each other. Naruto scratched the back of her head and smiled sheepishly at her history teacher. He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

And the day continued.

To everyone's surprise she didn't pick any of them. She choose a lovely student from the same class as her, she choose Shino Aburame. "EEHHHHHHHHHH?!" Kakashi dropped to his knees, while Tobirama knocked his head on the wall now both of them were without a partner. She and Shino both high fived and chuckled they weren't romantically together but they were good actors when they wanted to be.

Obito had laughed his ass off when he heard the truth, Kakashi grumbled and just sighed. 'Damn that Tobirama!' He'll have to protect Naruto at all cost. No matter what!

Tobirama on the other hand folded his arms and thought of the best way to at least make small talk to Naruto on prom night and apologize to her, it wasn't gentlemanly of him to do that. So he would have to apologize and at least give her some premium ramen or something.

But for now, he would figure out how to at least have a dance with her. He smirked he was going to make a Kakashi Hatake jealous and he was going to laugh it up in front of the other teen. But thinking of dancing with her made him flustered he wondered why? It was only a dance, yet whenever he envisioned it he immediately blushed and cooled his head. He needed to get a grip. Izuna stared at him as if he grew another head. He stared at his camera, and he saw that he was still really red.

**Author's note: Well hope you liked it hahaha sorry tobirama and kakashi u guys didn't deserve it yet. Anyway hoped yall liked it and thanks for the support and reviews!** **And i might already have a pre ending of this fic already lel also if u support Tobi/FemNaru I also have another fic called the Sound it focuses on them too!** **It's set in a coffee shop AU too!**

**See ya next time guys!**


	8. Running

**Melt With You**

**Author's note: Whoops haven't updated for a while, sorry about that been busy lately and thanks for all the support! Naruto isn't mine.**

Running wasn't really Tobirama's thing, if you asked him he would choose swimming over running any day. But he wasn't a bad runner in any means in fact he was doing very well. It's just that running in an oval track in the mid day sun was very uncomfortable, and the fact that it wasn't even a windy day made him sweat all over. Izuna barely kept pace with him and was sweating all over too, both of them in 2nd and 3rd place. Might Guy was in the first place while Tobirama was the second one.

After running for a whole period all of them changed and drank water. Girls everywhere complimenting him and Izuna, after drinking water all of them had returned to their classroom and started the class discussion. Tobirama on the other hand didn't seem to be interested on the lesson and thought of what was occupying his mind lately. Uzumaki Naruto, the feisty little girl that was always energetic and loud. The thought of her sunny grin had cracked a little smile on his face. He began drawing her on his notes, "Mr. Senju would you kindly tell us what the answer to the problem is?" Shikaku their math teacher asked. Tobirama even though he did not really participated in the lesson he still did understand the concept. With a calculating glance he went to the black board.

After a few minutes he had finished his solution and placed what he might think the answer would be. Glancing back to Shikaku and nodded at him before going back to his seat. Shikaku stared at his solution "That is the correct solution, and the correct answer Mr. Senju, good job. But next time I expect you to listen to the lesson as well." He said with a grin and bid them farewell as the bell had rung indicating them that it was recess time.

"Argh I didn't even understand but I was listening to the lesson!" Obito said as he tugged on his hair. Kakashi only patted him on the shoulder while still reading the damn book. "Did you understand the lesson Bakashi? All you did was read too!" Kakashi had hummed in approval and flipped onto the next page. Obito scratched his head, 'How are these people so smart?!' He lowered his head in defeat.

"Sasuke-teme! How did you solve it?! Arrghhh this stupid question is hurting my head." Naruto sat beside him with her head stumped on the desk. Sakura seated beside her as well, even she was also having a hard time comprehending the question.

Sasuke in turn sighed in annoyance and taught them in the most easiest and slowest way possible. After the break in which Sasuke also had finished tutoring them, both of them thanked him. Naruto affectionately ruffling his weird hair and mumbled something along the words "Knew you weren't such a teme! Teme." While Sakura blushed and stuttered while thanking him. Sasuke nodded along the way.

As lunch began, Tobirama wandered around the campus. Izuna had to go home today to eat with his brother Madara. He found a bench near the vending machine and sat down on it. He took out his bento and began to eat. After eating he went to the vending machine and bought a cold lemon flavored tea. Sitting back on the bench he took out his sketch pad and drew the clouds above him.

"You know, you look quite peaceful here. Lemme join ya!"

Tobirama had been startled, but had a calm reaction. It was no other than Uzumaki Naruto, his eyes had widened out of utter shock. "Uh sure." He spoke out rather lamely. Naruto chuckled beside him and made herself comfortable beside Tobirama. "Wow you're a pretty great artist!" She said as she took in the sketch he made out of the clouds above. He muttered a thanks and blushed a bit, "You are pretty great at Calligraphy too." She snorted and had a little blush on too. It was rather cute actually.

'Wait what.' His inner self argued

"So you couldn't help but check on my notes huh. When I dropped my notebook on the train, you must have checked it out." She asked with an amused grin, he nodded truthfully. "Sorry I didn't mean to, it was rude of me to open your belongings without permission." He said as he moved to the next page of his sketch pad. Out of his sheer bewilderment, she had laughed outloud holding her stomach. He frowned out of his confused manner.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that it was a joke! You're too stiff y'know loosen up a bit." She said with a thumbs up. He shook his head and smiled fondly, "What brings you here Naruto?" She immediately stood up and ran to the vending machine. Leaving one senju utterly confused.

After a few minutes she came back with a familiar drink, it was his usual cold lemon flavored tea. She apologized and even bowed to show how serious was her apology, he in turn laughed out loud. She looked at him with curiousity. "And who says I'm too stiff?" He shot back and laughed another round. This time she laughed with him and to the public eye they looked like they were having fun.

After they had calm down she began to speak. "Sorry for running out like that. I actually came here for this drink! The other vending machine was out so I sprinted here like mad, While running I saw you in this bench and I figured that maybe you wanted company 'ttebayo." Of course he should have known. Only Uzumaki Naruto would be that insane. She went back to sitting beside him and observe him sketch the area. He even drew them in the bench. Not even noticing the time, the bell had rung.

Both of them widened their eyes. It wasn't a hard task for him to get to class on time, but Naruto might not run that fast. The only thing he could have thought of was if he carried her to her classroom. Without hesitation he yelled. "Naruto would you be kind to hold my bento and sketch pad?" She nodded and complied. Tobirama knew teachers entered their class after 10 minutes the bell had rung, it was so that the students would settle down and arrange everything back.

So without warning he scooped up Naruto bridal style and began running as fast as he could, Naruto on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all and even laughed maniacally. He sweat dropped as he made a sharp turn and passed by a wall clock. He checked, he only had 6 minutes to get to both of their respective classrooms. He was beginning to tire out but he was almost their. Thankful for the elevators in this campus, he set Naruto down swiftly and clicked on the the 4th floor and 5th floor. He checked his wristwatch they only had 3 minutes remaining. Finally the door opened and Naruto was on her floor, she threw his bento and sketchpad and saluted at him before running to her classroom. He had 2 minutes left and finally the elevator doors open, he began to run for his life. 42 seconds and he passed the classroom before his. 34 seconds and he arrived to his classroom and began running hurriedly to his seat as their teacher came in.

"Where were you? I was thinking that you might have cut class, but now you're here." Izuna said a matter of factly. Tobirama just shook his head and chuckled breathlessly today was such a weird day.

**Author's note: Welp there ya have it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and we had a little fluffy bonding moment with Naruto and Tobirama here. The next chapter would be the prom phase! Well I hope you had fun.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Prom

**Melt With You**

**Author's note: Wow thank you so much for the likes and follows and for the reviews too, H3llion don't worry Kakashi will move on and will probably find someone ;)**

**Naruto is not mine.**

Today was the day, well sort of. It was a day before prom and Naruto Uzumaki was silently eating her chips at home. It was a regular thursday night and it didn't even faze her that tomorrow was prom day. In all honesty she didn't care, all she wanted to do was a whole day marathon of watching the animated series of Teen Titans.

Everything was ready anyway, she had her dress readied out, her hair dry and perfect. If you asked her honestly if she would wear something else she'd reply with pants and probably a hoodie. But of course it wasn't proper. Her dress was simple really. She didn't want to spend a lot in a dress that would be used in just a night. And she wasn't hoping to be prom queen anyway.

In the middle of the show she was watching, her phone had vibrated. And she grumbled with annoyance, she had paused the show and checked her phone. It was a chat notification from their group the rookie 13.

Cherry forehead: _Tomorrow's the day guys~_

BlondeManiac: _We know forehead! I'll probably look better than you anyway._

Pineapple head: _Troublesome really._

DuckHairedTeme: _Hn, Sakura should I pick you up at your house?_

Cherry forehead: _U-uh Sure Sasuke-kun! _

BlondeManiac:_ Hey @annoyingpaleprick would you mind picking me up at my house too?_

annoyingpaleprick_: Of course Ino-san, but if I were to point it out. You live nearer to the school so should I still pick you up?_

BlondeManiac_: Oh for the love of- you know what never mind Sai._

Cherry forehead_: \\_(ツ)/ whoops piggy._

Maskedgrayman: _Why am I here again?_

Goggleboy_: Same._

OrangeRamenlover_: Cuz I say so 'ttebayo!_

Maskedgrayman: _H-hey Naru!_

Goggleboy: _Yo Naruto_ (~ • - •)~

OrangeRamenlover: _Yo __guys!_ (ﾉ.ヮ.)ﾉ:･ﾟ

Cherry forehead: _Ugh I'm friends with toddlers..._

DuckHairedTeme: ( ಠ _ ಠ )

Cherry forehead: _Why do I even bother?_

OrangeRamenlover: _You love me anyway~_ \ ( ಠ_ಠ) /

Maskedgrayman: ( ･_･)_ / _I do_

OrangeRamenlover: _Aww thanks kashi I love you too! (ノ・ω・)ノ_

Goggleboy: _I think you killed Bakashi Naru..._

OrangeRamenlover:_ Huh? Why?_

Cherry forehead: _Idiot_. ヽ(ｏ皿′ｏ)ﾉ

OrangRamenlover: _Hey that kinda looks like you Sakura-chan!_

OrangeRamenlover: _Sakura-chan?_

Goggleboy: ...

Maskedgrayman: _R.i.p_

DuckHairedTeme: _I think you should lock your windows and doors dobe._

OrangeRamenlover: ...

OrangeRamenlover: _If I don't show up tomorrow, tell Shino I'm sorry._

The chatting went on for hours until they got carried away and didn't notice the time. All of them had said good night and went to sleep after. At 8:07 am Naruto opened her eyes and let out a tired yawn while stretching her arms upward. She began to wash her face and arrange her bed hair. After doing so she headed to the dining room where breakfast was already served.

After saying her prayers she ate her meal silently and at times even dropping little bits of her meal to Kurama. After eating, she washed the dishes and hurriedly walked to her room to bathe. Checking the time, it was still a bit early as it was 9:02 am. She dressed up in her house clothing and dried her hair, after doing so she began to change into her gown which was an black and orange half sleeved gown. After that she applied light make up and groaned in disgust as she styled her hair in to two pigtails. At 11:00 am she readied herself into the living room.

Her mom and dad fussing over her and taking pictures along the way. Finally after what seems like 10 minutes of long and excruciating embarrassment Shino finally knocked on the door. Naruto was only glad and she quickly pecked her parents on the cheek and she left the house. Shino had extended his hands for her to hold. He actually looked like a prince in shining tux. The guy looked like a perfect gentleman yet his sunglasses were present as ever. They slowly made their way to school laughing and chatting along the way.

Kakashi was nervous as hell, heck he was anxiously tapping his foot on the floor waiting for Obito to show up. Sure he may be partnerless but he still had his friends with him. Although It was only he and Gai who were partnerless. Plus it didn't help that all of his fangirls where silently staring at him in the distance. So what if he was in a tux, that didn't change the fact that he was still an anxious wreck.

Leaning against the wall, he shook his head and he took out his book waiting for time to pass. It was already 12:00 pm and he wondered where in the world is Obito at? In the corner of his eyes a familiar color combination was seen. He glanced at where the direction was and his eyes widened in shock. It was like someone punched him in the gut cause he was breathless.

It was Naruto and she was, well she was always beautiful. But this time she looked elegant, like a heroine in a fairy tale. He regain his composure and breathed normally, but his foot tapping was faster now. Yet somehow he couldn't look away. His face was morphing to a idiotic loving smile. Well at least that's what it feels like.

"Hello? Earth to Bakashi?! Hey oi dude!" Obito said as he waved his hands in front of Kakashi. 'Wait when did he get here?!' Kakashi thought bewildered by the sudden appearance of his bestfriend. He stared back at Obito and noticed that his hands were linked to someone else, in which it was Rin. Now he stared back at Obito who was rubbing the back of his head and blushing adorably.

"Ah hello to you two then." He said with an eye smile and he nodded his head. Obito casually nods and Rin giggles. "It's very unlike you to be so early Kakashi." Rin said with a cheery smile. Kakashi shrugs and returns his book in his hidden pocket behind the front of his coat. They were about to enter the gym when suddenly all of them were pulled together in a hug.

"You guys look so cute! 'ttebayo." Naruto said as she took out her phone and pictured Obito and Rin together blushing. "And wow Kakashi you look so handsome! I'm wondering why you don't have a partner 'ttebayo!" Naruto said as she links her arm with Kakashi's. Obito seemed to be smiling like a Cheshire cat and Rin does the same. Kakashi was doing all in his will power to not blush. She was so close to him that he could practically smell her lemon scented shampoo.

"Rin-chan you look so beautiful! And Obito you better take extra care of her tonight okay?! But you look good too Obito!" She says with excitement in her tone. Rin giggles in response and Obito sweat drops at their exchange. "N-neh Naruto, where is your partner?" Kakashi asks concerned at where Naruto had probably dropped the boy off.

"Oh Shino's talking with Kiba and Hinata! Which reminds me! Me and Shino still have to sign the log papers. Well see ya at the party guys! 'ttebayo." She said as let go of Kakashi and Ran to the other side of the area. "Try harder next time Bakashi!" Obito said with a snort and Kakashi just knocked his head.

Tobirama was in all honesty bored. Since the principal of the school would attend the prom as well Hashirama just told him that they should just go together to cut off more expenses. He doesn't mind but it was really boring to wait for his brother to finish up dressing. He wonders what Izuna would look like. But he also wonders what Naruto would look like too.

After Hashirama finally finished they took Hashirama's car and went to school. "Tobirama you never told me where your partner is? Shouldn't we pick her up? Speaking of which, was it that Uzumaki girl?" He said with smile, while Tobirama frowned in the passenger's seat. "I don't have a partner. And no she declined my proposal." As he folded his arms and stared at the following students walking to the gym. As they parked and exit out of the car Hashirama went to Tobirama and straightened out his suit. "Dad would have been proud of how good-looking you are." Hashirama said with a bitter-sweet smile.

Tobirama nodded and headed to the gym to sign up, he was checking his watch it was still 2:57 pm and the program would initially start by 3:30 pm. He took out his phone and started texting Izuna where he was, not noticing he had accidently bumped somebody and both of them were about to fall. Tobirama acted on his reflexes and he caught the girl on her back before ever landing. His left hand holding her back and his right hand had his phone and her left hand in linked.

After asking if she was alright he took a glance of her and it was Naruto. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Or what to do. "N-naruto, sorry bout that I wasn't looking at where I was going." She shook her head and wave her hands as she also apologized that she also didn't notice the surroundings. "It's no problem Tobirama 'ttebayo." He asked her what she was doing, and it turns out she was also looking where the signing papers were, since her partner must have already went with the others. "If it helps, we can go together? I haven't signed too."

Tobirama said with a grin and he offered his hands. She happily accepted linking their hands together.

**Author's note: Don't worry the prom will be a 3 chapter thing so this is just the first. And reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know what you think! Again this is a femNaru/Tobirama so if you think Kakashi is gonna get the girl, well I'm sorry but he'll be getting someone else tho :D**

**See ya next time!**


	10. Prom Part 2

**Melt With You**

**Author's Note**: I'm backkk! I'm so sorry this took so long to update aaaaa

Naruto is not mine!

XXXXXXXX

Needless to say Tobirama had departed from her a little too quickly for his taste. Once she saw her partner, she bolted and left him hanging to see her friends. Chuckling, although feeling a little glum he sat down near a table, alone by himself.

"Surprised to see you here." Glancing upwards to check who it was, Izuna gave him a slight wink "Told you to get her while you got the chance." Glowering, Tobirama folded his arms and looked away from his best friend, a little embarrassed.

"Oh shush. I don't need your pity."

At that Izuna laughs aloud wheezing even. He pats Tobirama on the back "Why don't you ask her out on a dance later? It'll be cute y'know, my best friend Tobi all embarrassed-"

"Continue that sentence and I will end you Izuna." The younger Senju glared at the Uchiha, his fist threateningly shook. Izuna wield defeat as he raised both his hands as an offering.

"Oh god don't look that way.." Tobirama said as he groaned in annoyance and rubbed his temple. Izuna, curious by what Tobi was referring to, did look where the other teen had warned him not to.

There the older Senju, danced all energetically, pulling out killer dance moves.

"HASHIRAMA!"

"ANIKI WOULD YOU STOP THAT!" Izuna yelled as he blushed furiously. His brother ignored him and walked up to Hashirama.

"Oh god oh fuck." Izuna muttered under his breath watching the principal and vice principal, claiming the dance floor. Both of them in a weird dance battle.

"I'm disowning him as my brother." Tobirama replied, Izuna nodding as well. Suddenly another person entered the dance floor, oh and great it was the person of his affections.

"Wooohhh go Narutooo!" Pretty sure that was that dog teen that was from the Inuzuka clan.

Tobirama was entranced though, Naruto danced side by side with his brother and the man that was supposedly the leading Uchiha. She twirled and laughed as if it was the most memorable moment. For her it probably was.

Then she stopped, azure crystal eyes mischievously staring at his red ruby ones.

She walked to him, slowly.

"Tobi! Dance with meeee~"

Naruto offered one of her hands towards him "Pleaaaseee?"

Tobirama sighed and lowered his head, he wasn't so easy to crumble but she was asking him to. He took her hand, and watched her beam all too bright. She was the sun, so crisp, so beautiful. And him? He was the abyss of darkness in the night.

"Naruto.." He called out while she was jumping around with him.

"Yeah?!"

"I uh.."

"You what Tobi-kun?"

"I admire you deeply.." He scratched his cheek, unusually bashful for a guy so brave like him. But of course our loveable blonde was always looking over things.

She smiled at him so wide that it looked painful. Closing the space between them until they were an inch apart, she whispers "Can I tell you a secret Tobirama?"

His breath hitched, slowly, he nods. Afraid to speak as his voice might crack..

"I admire you too!" Then she hops back, not anymore invading his personal space, this was just so like her..

He laughs uncharacteristically. Naru stares at him weirdly and shrugs, then starts to laugh along with him. Both forgetting the fact that they were in the center of the dance floor.

* * *

"What are those two up to?" Obito poked at his jiggly cake while Kakashi glared at him.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kakashi mutters under his mask, his hands clenched inside the pockets of his pants. Rin beside him was snickering, she had a feeling that he did know and he did care.

"I bet 100 ryo they'll kiss by the end of the night." Asuma said with a nonchalant grin, Kurenai sighed "You idiot!" she slapped her boyfriend on the head earning a laugh from their friends.

Tsunade who snuck in a bottle of sake was giggling maniacally at all of them "Blah! I bet Naruto will be as dense as ever!" Little did she know that she was probably right. Jiraiya nods, looking a little wasted himself.

"Kukuku Tobirama is too much of a boyscout to make a move." The pale snake-like teen appeared randomly.

Everyone who was there yelped "Where'd you come from?!" They shouted.

Orochimaru shrugs "I have been here all day. Isn't that right Kabuto?"

Adjusting his eyeglasses upwards the junior nodded. Again all of them yelped "_STOP APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE!_"

* * *

"They look like they're having fun." Naru pointed out as sweat dropped from her cheeks. Tobirama agreed with her and shook his head.

"Let them be. I have a feeling they're talking about us anyways.."

"Huh? How come?"

"Just continue on dancing Naru.."

"Tobiiii I wanna know!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back and I'm here to say sorry for updating so looong! I've gotten back in this ship and I have tons of fic ideas about this pairin, of course I will finish this story first and then I'll probably create some more XD

anyways melt with you will have about 4 chapters left. Next will be Prom 3 and then semi finale and finale!

_See ya next time~_


End file.
